Electronic controllers are commonly used in the industry to regulate the operation of a wide variety of systems. In a specific example, electronic controllers are used to control remotely vehicles such as locomotives in order to perform functions including braking, traction control and acceleration without the necessity of a human operator on board the locomotive. Radio frequency transmitter-receiver pairs are of particular interest for remotely controlling such vehicles.
In a typical locomotive control system, the operator communicates with a slave controller onboard the locomotive using a remote control device, herein designated as transmitter. The transmitter includes an electronic circuit placed in a suitable casing that provides mechanical protection to the electronic components.
In use, the operator of the locomotive enters requests into the transmitter via an input means such as a keyboard, touch screen or any other suitable input means. Typical requests may include braking, accelerating and any other function that a locomotive may be required to perform. The transmitter encodes the request into a form suitable for transmission over a pre-determined frequency link. Usually, a tag is appended to the request containing an identifier, herein designated as an address, unique to the remote control transmitter from which the request originates. The complete request is then modulated at the pre-determined radio frequency and transmitted as a RF signal. Frequencies other than RF have also been used for this purpose.
Commonly, many transmitters may operate on the same radio frequency channel or on overlapping radio frequency channels often resulting in interference between the various signals. Signals transmitted in overlapping frequency channels cannot be resolved into their respective signals by the slave controller. The interference of the signals typically causes requests to be lost. Consequently, a request is often transmitted continuously at a given repetition rate and each transmitter is assigned a unique repetition rate. The unique repetition rate reduces the likelihood of messages interfering with one another. Many methods of assigning transmission rates are well-known in the art to which this invention pertains. For an example of a method of assigning a repetition rate, the reader may refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,347 by Hutton et al., whose content is hereby incorporated by reference.
Optionally, once the transmitter sends the RF signal, a repeater unit may receive the RF signal. Typical repeater units are ground-based units whose function is to extend the radio frequency (RF) range of the transmitter of the remote control device by amplifying the signal and filtering noise components. Repeater units are well-known in the art to which this invention pertains and typically comprise an RF antenna, an RF receiver, a decoder/encoder, an RF re-transmitter and any other equipment such as filters, duplexors and others required to receive a signal, process it and retransmit it. Commonly, the repeater unit re-transmits the signal at a frequency different from the frequency used by the transmitter, as well as sufficiently spaced in frequency from the frequency used by the transmitter such that the two signals can be resolved if they are received simultaneously by a receiver unit.
The slave controller onboard the locomotive receives and demodulates the RF signal originating from the transmitter or from the repeater unit. The signal is then decoded and the validity of the request is verified. The slave controller stores an identifier indicative of the machine address of the transmitter assigned to the locomotive. The identifier is compared to the tag contained in the received demodulated request. Another operation in the verification of the signal involves verifying if the signal is intact by using a check sum or other suitable error detection or correction algorithm. If the signal is valid, it is then processed further so the command contained in the request can be implemented.
Locomotive control systems of the type described above require the involvement of a human administrator that assigns and keeps a record of the various machine addresses of the transmitters in use. Generally, to assign an address to a transmitter or to a slave controller, dip switches within the transmitter and the slave controller are physically set. The position of the dip switches defines the machine address assigned to the transmitter. Similarly, at the slave controller, dip switches are provided to define the address of the transmitter permitted to communicate with the receiver. Occasionally, such transmitters/receivers need to be replaced or temporarily removed from service to perform maintenance. For instance, in order to assign an address to a new transmitter module, the casing of the transmitter must be opened and the dip switches must be correctly set by the human operator. The setting is such that the machine address of the previous transmitter is duplicated on the new unit so the latter can communicate with the slave controller in the field.
The first problem with transmitter units of the type described above is the requirement to open the transmitter casing in order to access the dip switches. Such an operation, unless performed carefully, can compromise the integrity of the casing. For example, if the casing is waterproof, opening it may damage the watertight seal, thus increasing the risk of premature component failure.
The second problem with transmitter units of the type described above is the high reliance upon a technician to physically set the machine address by manipulating the dip switches. The reliance on an operator to assign addresses makes the system highly susceptible to human errors. For example, a technician may erroneously give two transmitter units the same machine address resulting in conflicting signals by setting the dip switches in the inappropriate position. Finally, a human operator is required to assign and manage the addresses of the transmitters in order to insure that no two transmitters are given the same address. Consequently, the assignment and management of addresses by an operator is a time consuming task resulting in significant labour costs.
Thus, there exists a need in the industry to refine the process of assigning a machine address to a component of a control system such as to maintain the integrity of the components, reduce the possibility of human error and reduce the involvement of a human operator for the management of the addresses.